DarkMiko's Fairy Tales
by DaRkMiKo99
Summary: A series of unconventional fairy tales
1. Red Riding Hood

Hey just letting you know, there's LEMON in this chapter! Enjoy

* * *

Little Red Riding Hood

There was one a small village in Feudal Japan, and in this small village lived a beautiful young woman named Kagome. She had silky black hair that cascaded down her back, smooth milky white skin and eyes so blue if you were to look into them, it was if you were gazing out into the ocean. One day her mother called for her to bring a basket of medicine to her grandmother's who lives outside of the village.

"And Kagome dear, don't forget to follow the path around the forest-"

"Because the woods are filled with evil monsters, I know mother." She finished as she took the basket from her.

"Be safe and hurry home darling. And don't forget to wear your cloak. It looks like it's getting a little bit windy out."

"I will mother! Bye." She said as she put on her brilliantly red hooded cloak and walked out of the small home. She began walking on the path her mother told her to take. It was a beautiful day out with the sun shining, and a cool breeze that seemed to play with her hair as it danced about. And the further she walked away from the village the more distant the laughter of the village children became. After she crossed the bridge over the stream, she came to the fork in the road with one road that went the way her mother told her and the other a shortcut through the forest.

"Well mother did want me to hurry home." So after deciding, Kagome took the path through the woods. She was about halfway through the woods before she felt as if someone was watching her. She stopped in mid track, fear coursing up through her body.

'_CRACK'_ snapped a twig, and when she quickly turned around there appeared a large white dog from behind the trees. He was much larger than a normal dog, about as tall as my chest but surely none the less ferocious. He had white fur like pure snow, eyes red as blood, and a purple blue crescent moon that adorned his forehead. First she thought that it was a demon that came to eat her up as her mother had told her numerous times, but then noticed this large dog's front paw was wounded. She hesitantly looked back and forth from her possible escape route and the wounded animal. She sighed to herself as she slowly set her basket down, her eyes never leaving the large dog.

"I mean you no harm. I just want to help you, so please don't eat me." She calmly said as she slowly pulled an extra cloth from her basket. As if receiving permission from the large creature, she cautiously approached him and knelt before him. He raised his paw and she bandaged it with her cloth. After making sure it was secured tightly she rose back up to her feet, dusting away the dirt on her kimono. She picked up her basket and continued on her way to her grandmothers, but every once in awhile she would turn back and see the large dog following behind her. As they reached the edge of the forest, the large dog stopped at the edge of the forest and watched Kagome as she reached her grandmother's home.

"Grandmother!" Kagome called out as she entered the home. She took off her cloak and set it on a near by chair.

"Kagome dear, is that you?" called an old voice.

"Yes grandmother. I brought you medicine from mother." She walked to her bed and showed her the basket of fresh herbs and special plants to aide her health.

"Set it on the table dear, and come rest with grandmother. You must have had a long journey."

Kagome climbed into bed with her deciding not to tell her about the encounter with the large dog in the forest. "Yes grandmother." She replied as she let sleep take her. After an hour she woke and decided to return home. She bid her grandmother goodbye as she put her red cloak back on and took her basket and went off towards the forest. To her surprise, the large dog waited for her at the edge of the forest. He was resting but seemed to sense her and rose to all fours ready to follow her home. On her way home, it crossed her mind about asking her mother to keep him as a pet. She laughed to herself at the reaction she would get from her mother. Arriving at the other end of the forest closet to her village, the dog once again stopped and watched her enter her own home.

"Kagome dear how was your travel to grandmother's?"

Kagome took off her cloak and set it on her bed, "It went well mother." Her mind wandered off to the large dog that followed her through the forest today. The rest of the day seemed to pass by as she walked around her village speaking with friends and neighbors. Every once in a while she would gaze up towards the forest and faintly see a blur of white at the edge of the forest.

The next day, Kagome woke up and after preparing for her long day she put on her hooded cloak and went to help her brother with the morning chores. After completing most of her chores, the last on her list was to take the basket of clothes to the stream and wash them. The stream was just a little ways from the village and divided the village from the forest. She carried the basket to the stream near the bridge and sat it down. She looked across to the other side which wasn't far across and could see the edge of the forest and the darkness inside. She then knelt down and began washing the clothes.

_SNAP_

Kagome's head shot up to see what caused the noise, and came face to face with red eyes. She was temporarily frozen in fear until she realized it was the demon dog from yesterday.

"Oh it's you." She replied with a sigh and then continued on with her work. "You gave me a fright."

The dog was on the other side of the stream closest to the forest tilted his head curiously at her. She began humming a lullaby tune softly and he laid down, contently listening to her as she went on with her work. Kagome was almost finished her work when the demon dog all of a sudden got up and rushed back to the safety of the forest. She was confused until she heard her brother come running from the village.

"Kagome! Mother needs you!"

"Coming Souta!" She called back.

She packed up her things and headed back to the village with her brother. She looked for the dog demon one last time before entering her home, but saw nothing.

She entered their home, "You called mother?"

"Yes. I need you to go to the marketplace and buy some bread. And please take your brother." She handed her some coins and her basket and sent them on their way. "Be safe!" She called out as they began walking on the path to the marketplace. They both waved good bye until they were no longer in sight. As much as Kagome wanted to take the path through the forest, she thought it'd be better to take the one mother usually suggests because she had Souta in her care.

It was after the time when the sun is at its peak when they arrived to the marketplace.

"Souta, please stay close to me and don't wander about." She quietly whispered to him as they made their way through the crowds of people and vendors. They made it to their destination and quickly bought the bread and placed them carefully in the basket. As they were heading back to the entrance of the marketplace to go home, Souta stopped.

"Kagome, can I go buy an apple?"

Her eyes saddened, "I'm sorry Souta, but I don't have enough left over to buy you one."

He cast down his head low in disappointment.

"I'm sorry Souta. Maybe next time." She began ushering him to keep on moving but was stopped by a tall figure.

"Would my lady like an apple for herself and her brother?"

It was a very deep voice that sent shivers down her spine. She looked up to get a better look at the man in front of them. You'd think him to be a commoner with the dingy hooded cloak that covered his head and a small wrapping that covered his face save his golden yellow eyes, but the clothes he wore beneath the cloak told otherwise. She couldn't see much, but what she did see was mixtures of white and red silk.

"I'm sorry sir, but I do not have the money to pay you." She tried going around him but he once again blocked their way.

"I need not money, but a name."

"A name?" She asked confused.

"Your name my lady."

Kagome looked down at her brother, but he was more preoccupied with the idea of having an apple than what was going on around him.

"My good sir, you ask me for my name when you do not have the curtsy to tell me yours first."

He seemed a little surprised at my response, but smirked as if this were a game.

"You may call me Sesshomaru my lady." He took her hand and laid a gentle kiss on it.

Kagome blushed at his forwardness. She could only stare not knowing what to do. Kagome saw him smirk again, seeing the affect he had on her.

She looked towards the ground, "Kagome." She replied quietly.

"A lovely name for a lovely girl."

Her blush shifted into a deeper shade of red. He took her hand and led her to the vendor that had fresh and juicy apples.

"How much for the apples?" He asked.

The vendor was a kind gentle old man who smiled, "Two coins my good sir."

Sesshomaru pulled out a small pouch and tossed it to the vendor. When the vendor opened up the pouch his eyes widened as he pulled out one of many small jewels.

"You may take as many as you want!" He went off to find his wife to show him their new fortune.

Sesshomaru began placing many apples into her basket until it was almost too heavy for her to carry. Kagome took out one and inspected it before rushing over to give it her brother who waited patiently.

"Thank you Kagome!" She smiled lovingly down at him and patted his head.

"It's not I who you should be thanking." She nodded over towards Sesshomaru.

Souta ran up to him, being careful not to run into anybody and bowed thanking him.

Kagome followed him and thanked him also. "Thank you for your kindness."

"It is I who should be thanking you my dear Kagome."

She became confused, "For what Sesshomaru?"

"It's not important. Shall I escort you both out of the marketplace?"

"Thank you, but my brother and I shall manage." They both bowed and Kagome ushered her brother out as she watched him devour the apple she gave him. Before they made it out of the marketplace she saw a child sitting down in the ground all alone. She stopped her brother and knelt in of her.

"Why, little one, are you all alone?" She asked gently.

"I'm waiting for my father." She replied softly. Kagome took in notice of her worn out orange and yellow kimono.

She looked down at her with a sad look and patted her head.

'How could a father leave their child alone like this?' She thought angrily.

She took out a cloth from her basket and wiped the child's face gently until her face was all clean of the dirt that was caked to her. Then she dug in her basket and handed her an apple for her to eat.

"Well wait for your father here and don't go off with any strangers."

"Thank you very much nee-chan!"

Kagome waved to her as she continued on her way with her brother back home.

The little girl sat and happily ate the apple Kagome gave her.

"Rin, where did you get that apple?" came the deep voice from behind her.

She looked up to her father, well adopted father, Sessho.

"That pretty nee-chan in the red cloak gave it to me!"

He looked in the direction of where Kagome had gone in with her brother.

"Come Rin, let's go home." The little girl got up from the ground and took her father's hand and went off in the same direction as Kagome had.

When Kagome and Souta arrived home, it was nearly sunset. Kagome told her mother the story of the kind gentleman that bought her all the apples.

"Maybe a suitor for my lovely daughter?" Her mother teased.

Kagome laughed, "A suitor for me? I think not. I don't even know him!"

"Kagome dear, you're nearly 18 now. You are far past the marriage years than most girls."

"I know mother." She dreaded the thought of marrying now.

"Well don't over look this gentleman you met today. Who knows, maybe he's your soul mate!"

"Oh mother." She finished helping her fix dinner. Then after dinner she helped clean and went off to bed. She looked out her window and could perfectly see the forest from her bed. Of in the far distance she could hear a howling.

"Goodnight to you too." She said as she rolled over in her bed as she succumbed to her slumber.

Morning seemed to come too soon as the sun began to rise signaling the beginning of a new day. Kagome's mother entered the room and gently shook Kagome awake. "Kagome dear, it's time to wake up. I need you to take a basket of bread to grandmothers."

Kagome slowly rose up and began rubbing her eyes. "What about the morning chores?"

"I have Souta taking care of that. So after you finish getting ready you will leave for grandmothers."

"Alright mother."

After her mother left the room she got off her bed and put on her kimono. She put her hair up in a simple pony tail and grabbed her red cloak. She then met her mother in the kitchen. "I'm ready mother."

Her mother handed her the basket and sent her daughter on her way. Kagome walked through the village and greeted many of the villagers as she passed them.

Kagome followed the trail out of the village and over the bridge. She once again came to the fork in the road, and without a second thought, she choose the path through the forest. Upon entering the forest, she became disappointed not to see the demon dog that she has become accustomed to seeing. Never the less she ventured into the depths of this forbidden forest. As she went on her way, a sound had caught her attention. It sounded like splashing water. Curious, she ventured off the path and stumbled into a little clearing with a small lake. Fascinated with its pure crystal color, she set her basket down and approached the lake and sat by its edge. She dipped her fingers in and a cool chill ran up her arm.

"I haven't bathed in a few days. Now would be a perfect opportunity."

She stood and quickly stripped herself from her cloak and kimono and began emerging herself in the water. All was quiet in the forest, but she paid no mind to any of that. She quickly washed the dirt and sweat from her body but became tense when she heard a rustling in bushes. Exposed and alone in the forest, Kagome began thinking this was the end.

'Oh my Kami! I'm going to die right here and no one will know what happened to me!'

The rustling began to get louder, and just when Kagome braced herself for the worst, a small deer came out and hesitantly made its way to Kagome's basket.

All the tension was released and Kagome pushed herself out of the lake and redressed. Because of the suddenness, the deer fled back into the bushes and deep with the forest. Kagome grabbed her basket and found her way back to the path and went on her way to grandmothers. She could see the end of the path of the forest, but a rustling sound from the bushes caught her attention. Figuring it was the deer again, she broke of a small piece of bread and held it out towards the bush.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. Here's some food."

A growl came from the bushes and Kagome became fearful.

"**Fufufufu. A weak human like you hurt me?" **the evil voice sounded. Then the demon jumped from the bush and stood in front of Kagome. He was a large boar demon that stood as tall as her, with large tusks, and terrifying cold eyes.

"**What a silly human girl for wandering into the forest filled of demons**." He taunted as he circled her.

Frozen in fear, she stood her ground. "P-please….I have done you no harm. So please let me pass in peace."

He stood in front of her once again, **"Fufufufu stupid girl. You have trespassed into our territory, and I'm very famished."**

She began taking a few steps back prepared to run, but the boar demon lunged at her. Kagome threw herself to the ground as she barely escaped the killing strike of the boar demon. She tried getting up, but a shock ran up her leg. As she looked down, there was a gash on her leg from when she dove out of the boars' way. Fighting back the tears of pain, she stood up and began limping her way towards the end of the path that lead out of the forest.

"**Think you can escape me human!"** The boar came back and began charging her at full speed. The amount of blood loss was too much for Kagome, and she fell to the ground. The world around her began getting dark save the unruly boar coming her way. Before everything went dark she saw a blur of white, then darkness consumed her.

As Kagome passed out, she didn't see the large white dog fighting with the wild boar and eventually doing enough damage to him that he ran away. He turned to see her lying on the ground passed out. Coming to her side, he wined as he nudged her but to no avail. Gently grabbing her with his mouth, he laid her on his back and took her basket in his mouth as he began walking to the edge of the forest. He momentarily paused, but continued for Kagome's sake. He reached her the house he had seen her enter before and used his paw to scratch at the door. He quickly made a run back to the forest.

As the large dog ran back to the forest, Kagome's grandmother opened the door and found her precious Kagome on the ground bleeding. "Kagome!" she cried as she knelt to the floor and tried to help her up. Though she may be an elderly woman, when it comes to the lives of a child or grandchild, one know no limits to strength or will. They both made it to her bed and she rushed around gathering hot water and bandages. It took a while, but she managed to clean it up and wrap it up. She let her granddaughter sleep and walked to her window as she wondered what happened and how her granddaughter managed to get to her house. Then off into the distance by the forbidden forest, she could have sworn she saw a large white figure at the edge of the forest. However as soon as she took a second glance, the figure was gone. Figuring it was a figment of her imagination, she returned to Kagome's side and waited for her to awaken.

It was a few hours before Kagome woke up, but when she did she shot straight out of bed in a panic, but instantly became light headed.

"Kagome dear, please be at ease. You have lost a lot of blood today." She laid her bad on the bed.

"Grandmother….what happened?" Kagome asked confused.

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me."

Kagome couldn't possibly tell her that she went against my mother's wishes and willing went into the forbidden forest. "I…I don't remember."

She sighed and patted my head. "I'm just glad you're ok. Now rest more. I will fix you some soup."

She didn't bother fighting it and just let the tiredness take me over.

Kagome awoke a few hours before the sun would set. "Did you have pleasant dreams my dear?"

She rubbed her eyes, "It was rather strange grandmother."

Kagome's grandmother brought over a small bowl of soup and sat on the bed next to her. "Tell me about it."

She first took a sip of the soup, "All I really remember is this tall man taking me into the forest."

"My, it sounds more like a nightmare than a dream. You go into the forbidden forest, humph!"

Kagome set her bowl down in her lap and gently shook her head. "No grandmother, not a nightmare. I wasn't scared at all. I actually felt safe." A smile crept upon my lips.

"Have you met this man before Kagome?"

She thought for a moment before replying, "Yes actually. I met him in the market place in the next town."

She chuckled, "Well maybe that's your subconscious telling you something then."

Kagome's face became red at the thought. "Oh grandmother, you and mother are just the same!" She quickly ate the rest of her soup and slowly got up. "I think it's time for me to go home. Mother will be worried."

"Will you be ok getting home?" Concerned was all over her face.

Steadying herself on her feet, she walked around testing her legs. "I'll make it home ok, but I better hurry if I want to make it before dark."

"Here's your basket darling. Safe travels." As Kagome took the basket, she watched as she walked out the door and began on the path. She got to the fork in the road and visions of events from earlier made her hesitate. _'Maybe I'll travel the safe road back.'_

Kagome was about halfway when she came upon a little girl on the side of the road picking flowers. When the little girl noticed her, her eyes widened and she became excited. "Nee-chan!"

Kagome was a little taken aback by the little girl who attached herself to Kagome. "Hello there again. You're the girl from the market?"

She looked up with such innocent eyes and nodded.

"What are you doing out here?" Kagome asked.

"Waiting for father." She replied as a-matter-of-factly.

'_This guy, I swear he is so irresponsible to leave his daughter out like this.'_

I patted her head, "When will he return?"

She took a minute to think about it. "I'm not sure, but he always finds me wherever I am."

'_That's a little strange.'_ Kagome knelt down to the girls' level, "Would like to come home with me for a little bit? I have some old small kimonos you can have."

"That would be wonderful nee-chan!"

Kagome stood up and took her by the hand and listened to her endless chatter. When they reached her home Kagome quickly apologized and explained the situation to her mother, taking care to leave out everything that happened with being attacked and having grandmother care for her. Kagome's mother was very understanding of the matter. Kagome brought Rin, (she learned her name on the way home) into her room and brought out her old kimonos. After going through a few she found some that fit her nicely, so Kagome folded them and handed them to her. The two of them sat on her bed and Kagome gently brushed her hair until her mother called down for them to come eat dinner. It was a lively dinner for the family and their guest as they shared stories and jokes like every night. Afterwards Rin grabbed the kimonos and walked to the door, "Thank you nee-chan for the kimonos, but my father is waiting for me."

"How do you know Rin-chan?" questioned Souta.

She put on a smile, "Because he always comes for me around this time."

Kagome walked to the door and saw a figure off in the distance on the bridge. "Let me walk you Rin-chan."

Kagome grabbed her cloak and held Rin's hand as they made their way to the bridge. As soon as her father was in clear sight, Rin let go of Kagome's hand and ran to her father. It was darker, but the closer she had gotten to the man, the more familiar he became.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered.

"Greetings Kagome." He gently took her hand and kissed it.

Kagome slipped her hand away, anger evident on her face. "How dare you leave your child alone in the market while you go to pick up women? Then again on the side of the road while you're off god knows where! You're lucky I was the one to find her and not some old lecherous man!"

He seemed unfazed but Kagome could tell he was surprised at the verbal assault. He must be of high status because he seems as if he has never been talked to that way before.

After what seemed like minutes went by, he suddenly bowed. "Thank you for taking care of Rin while I was busy. And you're right. I shouldn't have left her alone."

"W-well…..good then." Kagome was confused by this. He didn't seem the type to her to just apologize without putting up a fight.

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

Kagome could only stare into his piercing eyes. "That's….alright."

A small tug on her kimono snapped her out of her thoughts, and she looked down at Rin. "Nee-chan, I'll miss you."

Kagome knelt down to her level, "You can visit me anytime you want."

"Really?" Rin hugged her tightly.

"Come Rin, it's time to go home." Sesshomaru called.

Rin let her go and ran to her fathers' side. "Bye nee-chan!"

Kagome waved and walked back to her own home. She turned back to wave but they had already disappeared. Not thinking anything of it, she reentered her home and helped her mother clean up and began prepared herself for bed. _'What a long day.'_ She slid her hand down to her bandaged leg and felt a slight throb. "Ouch. Hopefully mother won't notice." Kagome turned to her side and let the songs of the night lull her to sleep.

When Kagome woke up the next day the sun was just rising coloring the skies with purples, pinks, and oranges. She walked around the house and noticed no one else was up yet, so she began cooking breakfast. As Kagome was finishing cooking, her mother entered the kitchen. "Kagome, you are up rather early today."

As Kagome finished setting the table she merely shrugged in response, "Just one of those days I suppose."

"Well let me get your brother up so we can all enjoy your food." With that she left and eventually returned with Souta so they all could enjoy their breakfast together. It was a rather quick meal, and after clean up they set out to begin their daily chores. Kagome's leg seemed to be doing better, thanks to her grandmothers' care, so she wasn't so limited in her mobility. It was around the time again when the sun was at its peak when Kagome returned home to awaiting mother.

"Kagome I need you to drop off some sake to grandmothers."

"Right away mother." She replied obediently.

Grabbing her basket filled with sake she was on her way in her red hooded cloak to grandmothers. Still traumatized by the events from the day before, she took the safe path around the woods. She kept herself occupied by humming an old tune her mother once sung to her as a child. It seemed in no time that she had arrived to her grandmothers, but when she entered the home no one was there. She ventured further into the house and found a note left by her grandmother,

_Dearest Kagome,_

_Incase you have come for a visit I do apologize, but an old friend of mine wished for me to visit. Please forgive me. I will return late tomorrow. _

_Love Grandmother_

Sighing to herself she set the basket down and took out the sake. She then began tiding the house up until a scratch at the door caught her attention. Curious she walked to the door and opened it up only to come face to face with white fur…and lots of it. It was the strange dog demon that followed her through the forest the one day.

"Oh, hello you. What are you doing outside the forest?" She reached out to pet his silky white fur. _'White fur…'_ . Then there were images of a white blur blocking the way of he boar demon flashed through her mind.

"You…it was you wasn't it? You had protected me in the forest from that boar demon, and then you carried me to grandmothers."

He nuzzled his head against her palm as if for confirmation. She slipped her hand away and wrapped her arms around the dogs' neck. "Thank you..." She softly cried as tears fell down her cheek. He whined and licked her tears away. "I'm sorry. You must think of me as silly." He tilted his had to the side then walked inside and curled up on the bed. Kagome, after closing the door, walked over and crawled onto the bed and snuggled up next to him. She didn't feel tired earlier, but somehow snuggling up with this dog made me feel comfortable, and safe. _'Where have I felt this before?'_

Kagome woke from her nap and felt warm. She snuggled into that warmth more, but something was off. "I see you have awakened my lady."

Kagome's eyes widened as she pushed herself away from the holder of the voice to the edge of the bed. "W-what's going on here?" she yelled. Kagome in her brilliant red hooded cloak eyed the stranger suspiciously. He had long silver hair, magenta strips on his cheeks, and familiar golden eyes.

"Kagome-" he began but Kagome cut him off. "How do you know my name?"

"Do you not recognize me?" She stared at him for a moment, and staring into his eyes seems to reveal all. "Sesshomaru? But, I don't understand…"

He began approaching her on the bed, but it was then Kagome became very aware of his clothing situation…he was stark naked. Being the innocent girl she was, she wasn't mentally prepared for such a thing and in attempts of creating space between them, she fell off the bed.

"Kagome are you ok?" He poked his head over the edge and looked down at her.

"Please Sesshomaru, stay away. Or at least have some decency to put some clothes on!"

He must of thought this was amusing because he began chuckling. "Just an hour ago you were the one snuggling up to me. Now you have become like this."

She stood up on her feet and was now slightly taller than him. "What are you talking about? I never let you into the house. The only one I let into the house was…..wait where is he? What did you do to him?"

As Sesshomaru tried explaining to Kagome the situation, her mind was racing with thoughts.

'Oh my god I'm going to die. He must be a stalker or something. I'll never see my family again.'

"Kagome."

'Souta will have to take care of mother now.'

"Kagome."

'Oh my god he will probably eat Grandmother too when she returns!'

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru grabbed her by her upper arms and pinned her down on the bed. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"B-but you're a demon aren't you?"

He was slightly hurt by her words, but was more determined to prove her wrong.

"How can I hurt something as precious as you? I love you." His words were sincere as the look in his eyes.

"But…You don't know me."

"I know you are caring for your family and for others, very innocent that I feel this urge to protect you, and brave for even venturing into our forest and willing to assist a wounded dog demon with a simple injury." He showed her his hand with and old cloth wrapped around it.

"This is the cloth I used to bandage the dog demons paw…." Then staring into his eyes, she began to make connections and could see he meant everything he said which truly touched her and caused her to blush and cover her face.

"Kagome, don't hide your face." He said as he gently pulled her hands away and leaned down for a small chaste kiss. Shocked, Kagome squirmed out from underneath him and turned her back towards him. Her heart was beating wildly, so loud she was sure he could hear it. Sesshomaru gently reached around and undid her tie and slid off her cloak and tossed it to the side. She was frozen, not in fear but uncertainty. He then slowly loosened her obi, and after that was out of the way, the kimono easily slid off her shoulders. Kagome held her kimono to her chest, but felt relaxed as soon as he wrapped his strong arms around her. He leaned his head against her back, "I'm sorry if I have frightened you."

As he began withdrawing his arms and body from her, she became frightened of him leaving. "Wait!"

He froze, now standing next to the bed. As she turned to face him her face became red and she clutched onto he piece of kimono to her chest from embarrassment. "You may have frightened me at first but…." Dropping the kimono, baring to him all her body, she crawled to the edge of the bed closest to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body against his. "You are the one I have been dreaming about and feel the safest with."

He held her tightly then laid her down back onto the bed. He gave her a small kiss and when she seemed accepting of it, he slowly became more aggressive. Sesshomaru left her lips to leave a hot trail of kisses down her neck, between the valley of her breasts and down her stomach. Kagome moaned and reflexively grabbed onto Sesshomaru's hair as he got closer to her most sacred place. He lifted up her legs and spreads open the lips to her pussy. "What are you doing? That place is dirty."

He looked up at her, "Nothing about you is dirty." With that said he lowered his head and gave a small flick of his tongue into her entrance. Kagome gasped out, and he continued to lick at her entrance until he slid his tongue into her. Her grip on his hair tightened as he swirled his tongue inside her hot and wet pussy. "P-please….stop..." she panted and moaned. He pulled back his tongue, but gave her no time to rest since he inserted one finger into where his tongue has once been. Kagome arched her back and went to grasp the sheets. This sensation was new to her but all she knew was that she wanted more. Sesshomaru could smell her wanting more and went on to insert another finger to stretch her wider.

"Sesshomaru!" she moaned.

He pulled out his fingers and crawled up her body so she could watch as he licked his fingers clean. Kagome bit her bottom lip as her eyes begged him to give her what she really wanted. Sesshomaru leaned his head down, his hot breath tickling her ear, "Tell me what you want Kagome."

Her body felt so hot and unsatisfied then replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing him closer, "I want you."

That's all he needed to hear as he nudged his throbbing cock at her entrance. He could feel Kagome's wetness and heat emitting from her which only excited him more.

He pushed his tip in and immediately felt how tight she was which caused him to groan. After sliding him in, Kagome grabbed onto his upper arms and started digging her nails into his skin. "Please….be gentle." She begged.

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding of her innocence. He knew since the moment they met that she has never been touched by a man before. Sesshomaru's pride swelled at the thought of being her first and only. He went on to slowly slide himself into her more until he filled her. He paused looking to Kagome and saw the few tears that fell from her eyes from the evident pain. He leaned down and licked her salty tears away in attempts to comfort her. "I-I'm ok." She shakily replied.

With that he slowly pulled out and pushed himself back in, the tightness of her walls gripping him. After a few more thrusts, her cries of pleasure became louder urging him for more. She spread her legs wider for a deeper penetration as his thrusts went faster and harder. "Oh god Sesshomaru!" She called out.

There was a tightening in Kagome's lower stomach, a strange feeling waiting to burst within her. "Sesshomaru," she called out, then again until that final thrust which sent her into a wave of ecstasy. This had caused her walls to tighten around Sesshomaru as he continued to thrust into her. Finally with a deep thrust he spilled his seed into her. Sesshomaru leaned over Kagome and captured her lips in a long kiss.

"That was wonderful Sesshomaru." She gently caressed his cheek. Sesshomaru took her hand and kissed her palm, "Well my love, the night is young, and there is so much more to show you.

All throughout the night, they made love over and over until the sun began to rise. There they slept, the two lovers wrapped in each others arms until midday arrived. They dressed, cleaned the house, and left towards the forest.

Days after not being heard from, many thought of her to be dead. However, her mother knew better, because every few days, a basket filled with bread, apples and money was left in their home. And tied to the basket was a red ribbon, tied in a bow.

The years went on, and her story was one that was never forgotten. Some say the foolish girl was eaten by the demon, and took that as a warning for their children to never go through the forest. Then there are those who say the girl fell in love with the demon and now live in a home within the forest peacefully, but none ever dare to enter. Others say they are the protectors of the village, and if you looked out at the forest, you will catch a glimpse of a raven hair beauty in a red cloak, and a mighty white dog beside her.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the story :) I'm working on another one to this, but can't decide what fairy tale to do next...Any ideas?


	2. Hansel and Gretel

A/N: Sorry for the long updates on everything lol Been having a busy summer, but after my little vacation, I'm refreshed and ready to write more! So be on the look out for more stories to come!

Shout out to Animalgurl33 who has been helping me out lots with my stories! :) Much thanks girl :D

* * *

Hansel and Gretel

_Years ago famine plagued all the lands, leaving many to suffer. However none felt so much pain than the mothers unable to feed their children. One widowed mother couldn't bare to see her daughter and son starve to death, and therefore sent them out deep into the woods. _

"_A game we will play." She coaxed "I shall count to 100 and come find you."_

_He daughter looked up with such innocent blue eyes, "But mother, you always told us never to play into the woods."_

_She gently patted her head with eyes watering up, "Kagome dear, yes I have said this but it will be ok since I will be with you."_

_Without a second doubt Kagome took her younger brother's hand and lead him into the forest. "Come Souta, we must find a hiding spot."_

"_Kagome!" Their mother called out._

_She turned around, "Take care of your brother."_

_Kagome smiled, "I will mother." They went on their way never seeing their mother fall to the ground crying of a broken heart._

_The two traveled far into the forest, and found a hollowed tree for both to hide in. _

"_Ok Souta, we have to be very quiet so mommy can't find us." Kagome reminded her brother. He nodded happily as they waited. Minutes soon became hours, but never did they dare to reveal their hiding spot. The children soon fell asleep inside their hiding spot until it was dark out. Souta nudged his older sister, "Kagome, can we go home? I'm cold and hungry."_

_After Kagome woke up, she helped Souta out of the hollowed tree and looked around with uncertainty. "Everything looks different with no light."_

_As Kagome was trying to figure out which way to go, a sweet smell grasped their attention. "Souta, do you smell that?"_

_As she turned to her brother, she saw him walking towards the source of the heavenly smell. "Souta!" She called after him as she followed him to a strange house in the middle of the forest. Kagome watched him enter the house and walked up to window to see him standing in the middle of the room in an almost hypnotized state. She quickly ducked as a beautiful woman entered the room with piercing red eyes. Fearing for her younger brother's safety she tried to find her way into the house to save him. The front door was slight ajar, and as she peaked in she saw the evil witch walk back and forth from her brother to the stove. Then the witch sat down in a chair and fell asleep. Kagome took this as her opportunity to sneak in. Quietly she tip toed to her brother and in a hushed voiced called to him, "Souta! Please wake up. We must leave this place."_

Snapping out of his trance, fearfulness washed over his face. "Shhhh it will be ok Souta." she took his hand and ushered him to the door.

_As she squeezed out the door, she turned to wait for her brother to come out but he never came. She peered back into the house and saw him walking towards the table of food with a hungry look in his eyes. "Souta! Don't touch that!" She called quietly to him._

"_But we can bring this back for mommy" was his reply. However, as soon as he grabbed the piece of bread and took a bite, the evil witch's eyes snapped open. The door slammed shut in Kagome's face, and with a click it was locked tight. She rushed to the window, her heart thumping against her chest, to see the evil witch drag her brother by the arm to her stove and throw him in. _

"_No!" She cried as tears streamed down her face. All of a sudden the door opened, red eyes locked on Kagome. "Oh my, another small treat." Kagome fell over as the evil witch stalked closer to her. Her eyes never left the witch's as she grabbed for a stick near her, and as soon as the witch came to stand before her and leaned down to grab her arm, Kagome swatted her in the face with it. _

_The witch cried out and stumbled backwards, and that is when Kagome took off back into the forest. The witch snarled as the young girl ran off into the woods. "No matter to me. I already have my meal." And with that she returned back into her home._

_Kagome ran and ran deeper into the forest until her legs gave out on her. There she laid, tears continuing to stream down her face. Before she slipped into unconsciousness due to hunger and exhaustion, she silently whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't take care of Souta mommy." _

_When Kagome woke up, she noticed she was within a cave, a fur cloth covered her small body, and a roaring fire gave light to her new surroundings. _

"_I see you have awoken little one." Came a gentle voice._

_Kagome fearfully turned to the newcomer at the mouth of the cave. "W-who are you?"_

"_My name is Nobuye. I had found you in the forest asleep."_

_Kagome stared, hypnotized by her beauty. She had hair that looks to be made of the finest black silk, eyes blue as the sky during the warm seasons, and she stood tall and proud like a warrior. Kagome was continuing to study her, but her eyes widened as she discovered a bushy tail in the back._

"_Y-you're a…a…DEMON!"_

_Nobuye covered her ears due to their sensitivity and proceeded to calm down the child. _

"_Yes I am but I-" But Kagome cut her off before she could finish. "Please don't eat me!"_

_Nobuye gave her a skeptical look, "I'm not going to eat you." She held out her hand to reassure Kagome of her good intentions. _

_Tears fell, "B-but the other witch demon….she ate my…my…brother!" Kagome went into a hysteria of uncontrollable crying. Nobuye felt her pain and held her as a mother would hold their child. _

_Kagome told Nobuye her story and of how her brother was eaten by the witch demon, whom she has known to be Kagura. _

_When Kagome calmed down, she remained in the demons arms as Nobuye gently stroked her hair. "Little one, where is your pack? I'm sure your mother is most worried about you."_

_Confused, Kagome looked up, "My pack?"_

_Nobuye realizing humans use different terminology rephrased, "Your family."_

_Kagome shifted her head down as if ashamed, "My father and brother died and my mother..." she paused not sure what to say. Did she forget about me? Does she not want me anymore?_

_Nobuye's heart clenched at her tragedy, and took her finger to raise Kagome's head. "Hold your head high little one. You are so young but so strong. I can see it in your eyes."_

_Kagome could see the sincerity in Nobuye's eyes. "You must be hungry. I hunted earlier so we can eat." Kagome's eyes lit up to have food, but became confused to see a rabbit in her hand. Nobuye seeing her confusion asked, "Hasn't your mother ever showed you to prepare your own rabbit?"_

"_We don't eat rabbits." Kagome explained._

_It was Nobuye's turn to be confused. "I guess humans are raised differently." She thought for a moment then had an idea. "Kagome let me show you how to prepare a rabbit and we shall cook it."_

_Kagome gave an unsure look, but decided she was too hungry to be picky._

_After a horrifying first experience for Kagome, she enjoyed her rabbit peacefully. She cuddled next to Nobuye as she pulled the fur over them both. "Nobuye?"_

"_Yes little one?"_

"_Where is your…." Kagome paused trying to think of the word she used earlier, "pack?"_

"_They are safe towards the North not to far from here."_

"Do you have any children?"

_There was a long silence before Nobuye replied, "No. The gods didn't bless me with the gift of life."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_There is no need to be sorry little one." She brushed a stray hair out of her face. "Would you like to return with me in the morning?"_

"_But, I am a human."_

"_It matters not little one. You are a child, and it is common among us wolf demons to nurse stray human children. Not all demons are savages."_

"_Will you be my new mother?"_

"_Even though no one can replace your true mother, I'd be honored for you to call me mother. But what may I call you?"_

"_Kagome. My name is Kagome."_

_With a full stomach, Kagome peacefully fell into a slumber in Nobuye's arms. When morning came, they traveled Northward. It was a little after the hottest part of the day when we arrived. The forest cleared to reveal a great wall of a flourishing waterfall, and trees so high, only shimmering rays of light shown through. Nobuye picked Kagome up and carried her across the water and through the base of the waterfall. After Kagome wiped the water from her face, she came face to face with many wolf demons. All greeted her with kindness, and Nobuye began teaching her their ways. It took a while before Kagome became adjusted to the life of the wolf demons but soon she began to blend in._

10 years later

"Kagome dear!" Nobuye called from the edge of the water and forest of their home.

A young girl of 18 hopped from tree to tree to her mother skillfully landing on each branch. Her hair grew down to her thighs, eyes filled with wisdom and fire, and her body became fully developed. She dressed like many in her pack with gray fur leg warmers, a gray fur skirt, a white wrapping cloth to cover her chest and arms. (A/N: When I say white wrapping cloth I mean like an ace wrap kind of cloth) She held her bow in her hands and her arrows hung in the carrier on her back and she jumped down from the branch above her mother. "Yes mother?"

"Dearest come with me."

"But I must guard the clearing." Kagome protested. As Kagome grew older, they bestowed upon her responsibilities of the pack. She was asked to act as Guardian, guarding the clearing where her pack mates resided, greeting guests, or chasing them away if they were to pose a threat. Normally this is an honor for larger wolves, but Kagome proved her worth through years of training. Her main responsibility however was a Shaman, a healer.

"Chika will stand in until you return." A larger wolf stood by Nobuye waiting to take her post. Many wolves come to seek shelter with us from the humans, and in return help take on responsibilities.

Nobuye turned and began walking and Kagome soon followed. They entered their den they shared with the pack, but they were alone.

"Kagome, Kouga came to see me today." Nobuye began

Kagome chuckled, "And Kouga comes to see me everyday."

"Kagome, you are of a certain age, by human standards, and Kouga asked me if he may….court you."

Kagome could only stare, not sure of what to think. "Court me?"

Nobuye looked to her solemnly, "Yes. He was very persistent on the matter. I believe he gets that from his father."

Ever since I became part of the pack Kouga has been a dear friend. Maybe it was because he was the son of the alpha, or maybe we both felt the pain of losing someone close to us. When he was a newly born pup, his mother was being pursued by human hunters, so in attempts to save Kouga, she hid him in a bush and continued running. She was eventually caught and killed.

"And your reply?" Kagome wondered.

"I told him I'd think on the matter." Nobuye hugged Kagome tightly. "The gods themselves gave me the most wonderful daughter that I could ever ask for and I only want your happiness."

"Thank you mother for your consideration. Let me think about it for a while, and I shall let you know." They exited the den together to be greeted by the pups wishing to play. They played until a cry that came from the forest alarmed them. First instinct was to get the pups and Elders to safety, so Nobuye as Beta Female made sure that the Omega mothers gathered the pups and helped the Elders into the den.

Nobuye and Kagome then stood along side their pack mates ready to fight off the threat to protect their pack.

Blood oozed into the air tickling their sensitive noses as they waited for the threat to reveal themselves.

Something shifted in the woods, but something in the air startled Nobuye which caused her to call for everyone to stand down. Everyone obeyed with uncertainty until the figure emerged from the woods. It was Hayao, severely injured leaning against Chika for support.

Nobuye raced over to hold him up and called for Kagome. She looked over his wounds and worried washed over her face. "We need to get him into the den! Hurry!"

Nobuye carried Hayao onto her back and rushed into the den. She then gently laid him down on a pile of furs as Kagome knelt next to him.

"He has sever slashes all over his body causing him to bleed out. If we don't stop it, he won't be able to heal and will die."

"What do you need Kagome?" Nobuye asked in urgency.

"I need fresh water, lots of cloths, and my lavender oil!"

Without hesitation, Nobuye and the other pack mates went out to search for the things Kagome needed. Nobuye returned first with the cloths and laid them by Kagome.

"Mother, I need you to help me apply pressure to all the gashes. We need to stop the bleeding first." Using both of their hands, they applied pressure to the severe gashes on his leg, arms, and torso. Soon the other pack mates returned with the water and lavender, and waited anxiously for his recovery. After going through a few cloths, they managed to stop the bleeding. Kagome called for one of the standing by pack mates to take her place and keep pressure to the wound. She then leaned down to feel his steady breath tickle her ear. She took a clean cloth and dipped it in the lavender oil then applied it over the wounds. Kagome did so for each wound then bandaged it. She noticed his lips were dry, so she propped up his head to help him drink some water, but he was unable to drink on his own. She took some into her own mouth and leaned down pressing her lips against his, transferring the water from her mouth into his. He managed to swallow it all, appreciating the coolness down his throat.

"Kagome." Nobuye called.

Kagome turned her head to her mother. "Go and wash yourself. We shall watch over him."

She nodded, and gently moved Hayao's head off her lap and went out to clean herself. Kagome saw her reflection in the water and could see all the blood that coated her body. She seemed lost in thought until she heard a snap of a twig from the forest. She reached for her bow but realized she left it back in the den. Kagome quickly grabbed her stash away blade in her fur leg warmer and prepared for the threat. It jumped out from the trees, and it was so quick Kagome only saw a blur. That is until it scooped her up and held her close.

"What the?" She pushed the body back to have piercing blue eyes staring back at her. "Kouga?"

"Kagome, are you ok? You're covered in blood."

"I'm fine." She reassured him.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"It's Hayao. He came back severely injured, but he is well now." Kagome turned to see the other hunters emerging from the cover of the forest, and their alpha, Ichiro. Kagome knelt down and barred her neck as a sign of respect to her alpha.

"Rise Kagome. Now how is our Hayao fairing?"

"Recovering slowly, but surely."

"Kagome?" a voice called.

Kagome turned to see her father, Jiro the packs beta. "Father!" She exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.

He held her tight. "Is your mother well?" Jiro asked frightful.

"She is safe within the den with the pack." She assured him.

Jiro offered his arm out for Kagome, which she took as they followed their alpha into the den. When they entered, the pack mates within all bowed their heads and bore their necks. Kagome continued to lead him to where Hayao rested peacefully with his pack mates lying near as if giving him strength through their presence. The hunters reunited with their mates and joined the pile to help give Hayao spiritual strength.

Nobuye nuzzled Jiro's neck affectionately. "Mate, you would have been so proud of Kagome. She is such an excellent Shaman."

Jiro ruffled Kagome's hair as if she were but a small child, "I'm always proud of her."

When their alpha came forth, Hayao fluttered his eyes open. He tried to get up, but Kagome urged him to lie back down.

"Please Hayao, you must be still. You lost much blood." She insisted.

Ichiro knelt down, "Brave Hayao, tell us who has harmed you like this."

"I was scouting to our sister tribes for any news when I was attacked." He recalled.

"Who was it Hayao?" Ichiro persisted.

"She had piercing red eyes and a hackle so evil it sent shivers down my spine. It was the evil demon witch Kagura!"

Gasps and fear spread around the den, but none like Kagome's as images replayed in her mind.

"That damn witch has plagued these lands for far too long!" He turned to his son and Jiro, "Kouga Jiro, we must meet with the Elders immediately." He stalked off to where the Elders were gathered with Kouga in tow.

"I'll be back mate." Jiro kissed Nobuye's forehead as he joined the meeting. Nobuye turned to speak with Kagome but she had already left the den. She followed her out to the woods, and watched her pack her supplies.

"Kagome?" She quietly called out to her.

She quickly spun around, sad of being caught. "Mother…I-" Kagome paused trying to find what to say.

"You wish to hunt the witch." She stated with understanding.

She nodded, her eyes downcast. Nobuye approached her and tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes. So many emotions were being emitted through her eyes, rage and anger, sadness, fearfulness….

"It has been many years since you were so small. You were strong then, but now you are stronger. You have been taught well my daughter, and as your mother I shall let you go on your way into the world. Just remember you always have a home here."

She hugged her mother tightly, "I shall return mother."

Kagome picked up her bow and arrows and began running deep into the forest searching for the witch.

Nobuye sighed as she watched her daughter disappear into the forest. "Now how do I explain this to the pack?"

Kagome ran all day until it became close to nightfall. She decided to make camp and rest and refuel. It was late into the night when a familiar smell caught her attention. Eyes widening, she got up and wove around the trees nearing to the source. As if history was repeating itself, she found herself in front of the same strange house. Kagome readied her bow and arrow and carefully made her way up to the house and peered in through the window. The witch was asleep with the house, so Kagome prepared herself for the ambush. She kicked the door down, which immediately alerted the witch to the attack. The witch jumped to her feet and glared down at Kagome. With an evil hackle and a wave of her fan, she sent Kagome flying back out the door and onto the ground.

"Fufufufu. Stupid girl. You think you can defeat me so easily?!" Kagura, with her blood filled eyes stared down at Kagome. "I remember you. You were the brat that got away. You left your brother to die."

"Shut up!" Kagome cried as she pulled her knife and lunged to stab her. Like the wind Kagura moved with ease out of Kagome's way. "This is boring. I'll let my underling take care of this." She whistled and a large, terrifying dog demon as big as the house came thundering down, eyes blood thirsty red and a ragging snarl.

Kagura smiled, "Sick 'em."

The dog demon lunged at Kagome with the intent to kill. Kagome dodged every attack trying to figure out the best way around the over grown dog. "My quarrel is not with you dog!" She cried out hoping to reason with it, but with no avail. Kagura laughed at Kagome's attempt to reason with her pet.

"It's no use girl. He only obeys my command!" Kagura taunted.

This was getting Kagome no where as she ran in circles with this dog. She dodged another attack as she rolled onto the ground near where she dropped her bow and arrow. She quickly grabbed for it as the dog made an advance on her, and pulled the arrow back taking aim at the dog.

"There must be another way!" She persisted. The dog came upon her, and her eyes widened as she released her arrow. Before the dog could strike her down, there was a bright light and a loud 'yelp' from the dog as he fell to the ground.

Kagura was most displeased. "What a pity. He was my favorite pet." She turned to Kagome and narrowed her eyes. "No matter, there are more like him."

Kagome pulled another arrow and took aim on Kagura. "Your time has come to an end."

She laughed, "You think that pathetic excuse for a weapon will do me any harm?!"

Rage began filling up inside of Kagome, "Kagura you evil witch demon! You are guilty of the murder of my brother, not to mention of countless lives of others. You go on to attack a member of my pack with no warrant." As Kagome continued on, a blue light began emitting from her body, evidence of her rage.

Fear struck Kagura's eyes, never before seeing this kind of power. "W-what are you?"

"Your end." Kagome replied as she released her arrow filled with the power of the blue light. As it pierced Kagura in her chest she fell to the ground, her screams echoing through the forest.

Kagome could only stare at the surreal scene before her. "It's…it's really over." She looked over her shoulder to where the dog had fallen. She made her way over to him and knelt beside him, but was startled when a light surrounded the dog. When it dimmed down, it revealed a man with long silver hair. When his eyes opened, he sat up immediately, a clawed hand gently massaging his tender neck.

"You freed me." His voice was very low, but comforting. "But how-"

"It was the collar around your neck that controlled you and kept you in your dog form." Kagome picked up the remains of the broken collar on the ground. "I'm sorry, it was a risky shot."

"You have my gratitude."

Kagome helped him get up, but she felt a little wobbly as she tried to stand. The man caught her and she steadied herself against him. "Thank you."

"We must make camp somewhere." He looked around, "Away from here."

Kagome pointed off into the woods, "My camp is out this way." The man picked her up and followed her directions. After arriving upon her camp, he settled her down to let her rest while he hunted and prepared food for them both. As they ate, Kagome couldn't stand the awkwardness of the silence. "My name is Kagome."

He continued on in silence so Kagome went about her meal. "Sesshomaru." She looked up at him and smiled to herself as she continued to eat her food.

Kagome woke early and prepared her supplies to head back to her pack. She was ready to leave when a hand grabbed hers. Confused, she followed the hand back to Sesshomaru.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Back to my pack." Kagome replied as if it were obvious.

"You are still weak from the fight."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "I'll manage."

Sesshomaru released her hand, "I shall escort you."

"That really isn't necessary Sesshomaru." She insisted.

"It's the least I can do."

Kagome sighed seeing as he wasn't going to budge on the matter. "Alright."

Since they walked at a steady pace, it took them nearly two days to travel to her home. It was a rocky start, but Kagome began to become at ease with him. At first he seemed very cold, but he was very subtle with his actions. It was like reading between the lines. Of course their journey had to come to an end. So before they made it to the den, Kouga jumped from the trees to greet them.

"Kagome!" He cried as he hugged her tightly. He then peered over her should to see Sesshomaru curiously watching them interact. "Who's he?"

"Kouga, it's good to see you. And this is my friend Sesshomaru."

"Hn. Well when Nobuye told us you had gone after the witch, we all feared for you." He confessed.

"I am well and alive." She assured him

"And the witch?"

"Dead."

His eyes widened, "We must tell father! He will be most pleased!" He took her hand and began pulling her towards the den. She stopped him for a moment and turned back to Sesshomaru. "Come meet my pack Sesshomaru." She offered him a warm smile and an outstretched hand.

He hesitantly took it as she led him through the water and into the den. She was greeted by all from the pack, but lastly was her mother and father whom she missed the most. "Mother, father, this is my friend Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru bowed respectfully to them.

Nobuye and Jiro's eyes widened as they fell to their knees bowing to him. "It is an honor."

Kagome became confused. "Mother? Father?"

"Kagome, my little warrior." It was Ichiro, their alpha. Kagome quickly knelt down to bare her neck. "Rise Kagome. You have done us a great honor by defeating the witch, even though I was most displeased that you did so with out consulting us. However I do understand your need to do so. When my dear mate, may she rest in peace, was hunted and killed I too sought out her killers and punished them."

"Thank you." She took Sesshomaru's hand to pull him close to introduce him. "Ichiro, this is my friend Sesshomaru."

Ichiro's eyes too widen and went on to bow, "It's an honor your highness. Please you must join me in a meeting with the elders as we discuss these recent events." He guided Sesshomaru away from the rest of the pack, and from a very confused Kagome. Her mother came up to her as she stared off at Sesshomaru as he walked away. "Kagome dear, where in the world did you meet the heir to the Western Lands?"

Kagome didn't bother answering her as she walked out of the den. She sat at the edge of the water and removed her fur leg warmers as she dipped her feet in the water. Kouga came up and sat beside her, "So, did Nobuye tell you I talked to her a few days ago?"

Kagome laughed to herself forgetting all about it. "She did. Kouga, I'm flattered but I think you of too much of a friend."

He sighed in defeat. "I thought as much. Can you blame me for trying though?" They both laughed it off and returned to the den together. After awhile of reuniting with her pack, Ichiro summoned her. She hurried over to him, "Yes?"

"I have spoken with the Elders and with his highness and because of the circumstances we have come to an arrangement."

"What kind of…arrangement?"

"Sesshomaru has told me of the great deed you did by saving him from the witch. So we have agreed that in favor of us he will take you to be his bride."

Kagome was stunned by his words and was speechless. She saw Sesshomaru and with out saying another word she walked up to him and requested a moment of his time. They left the den and walked into the forest looking for a more private place.

"Speak."

"I don't want to be your obligation." Straight to the point.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"If you're only doing it because I saved you, then I don't want to become your bride." She declared.

He said nothing, only stared. Taking that as a confirmation, she decided to take her leave.

"Goodbye your highness."

She got no farther than two steps before a hand took a hold of hers. She turned to face him, his head tilted down and his bangs covered eyes. "Don't call me that." He almost snarled.

"What?" Kagome said fearful.

"Don't call me that!" He shouted, echoing through the forest.

"I'm sorry! Please let me go!" Kagome tried freeing her hand from his vice like grip.

Seeing the fear in her eyes he released her and she backed away until her back hit up a tree. "I'm sorry Kagome." He plopped down on the ground and covered his face with his hand in frustration. Along their travels, Kagome began to consider him pack, so to see him so distressed pained her heart. In attempt to comfort him Kagome crawled up onto his lap, and he held her closely.

"I apologize if I have frightened you. I'm not very good with…expressing myself." He began.

Kagome looked up to him, urging him to continue. "It was my idea to unite our packs with this proposal. I was hoping you'd be more excited about it, but I can see you have misunderstood my intentions. Then when you said to forget about it, it pained me inside. But when you called me 'your highness'….I over reacted." He paused and gently cupped her cheek, "I needed someone to accept me as myself, not for my title, and I couldn't bare to hear you call me that."

Kagome hearing his words and understanding took his hand and placed it over her heart, "Then I vow to never call you that so long as we are together, mated, and long after I die." There they shared a sweet and loving kiss.

Soon afterwards they were mated and lived their lives together as the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands, even until the sweet bitter end of Kagome's life. She grew old and died with a smile on her face next to her mate. Many mourned her death, but they were filled with hope in her legacy….in her daughter Himeko.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed that. Want to work on another, any ideas? What fairytale should I do next?


End file.
